roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WendigoLamet/This is Love
Thump '' Thump'' '' Cheers'' '' Thud'' '' Hiss'' '' TEAR'' It wasn't fast. It was 5 minutes of pure agony that could've lasted for hours. Somehow it all went numb and her screaming stopped when someone looked down. Until something was torn off of her and a bone broke from it's socket. A shrill scream is all that could be heard as the reptiles tore apart her flesh hungrily in search of a meal. The water was now a deep copper and occasionally a crocodile would push her under. It was pain till one bit into her waist trying to pull it apart but couldn't and gave up. There were cheers and sobs everywhere she couldn't tell who was who but the sobs of the girl, her most beloved, frightened her. She tried to call out but she couldn't speak only coughing out blood. How pitiful.......This is how it was. She was starting to get tired from all the pain and eventually her head hung to the side until a crocodile managed to get a hold of it, twist it's body around, and twist her head off of her body with effort. She woke up to faces around her no longer the crocodiles. A young man, a woman, another older man, and a little girl. The young man looked familiar seeing him she sat up and they looked at her. The woman spoke familiarly, "We have all been righted or wronged by your father. Some of our deaths were his fault and others are the fault of those around him. We knew you'd be coming soon so we've prepared a special place for you...With us." The older man's amber eyes followed the girl as a golden table with 5 chairs appeared. Two on each sides of the table and one at the head. They all sat down at the sides with her hesitantly taking the head. They introduced themselves as the following: Aajib, Merenith, Horemheb, and Sadek. One by one they stood up telling their stories. "My name is Horemheb, great ruler of Egypt. I was wronged by my son...He caused the death of his twin brother Kheti who was supposed to take the throne till an injury and a sickness struck him down. His mother told me he saw Khafre slip a weakening poison into his wine when he was 12. It was wrong of me to abuse him so and to such I said sorry to the gods, but out of spite he killed not only me, but the rest of his family. They framed my murder as a suicide because I was crazy. So I laid a curse on him for his hysteria and made you Sekhmet, the ultimate weapon." "My name is Merenith, I am Horemheb's daughter in law and your mother, I was wronged by those who influenced him. The priests told me that your curse could be averted if you killed me....If you stabbed me....Something like that only activated it. And it was then at 4 years old that it activated and your behavior began to go differently. I shouldn't have listened to them. I was naive and too trusting of others not to notice that the people around your father were the one's influencing him even more then he needed. He covered up my death.....as a suicide." "My name is Aajib. I came from a place far away and became stuck in Egypt with my partner. I am Auset's real father. I was wronged by your father and those around him. My death was that of Ipwet's fault. She overheard me talking to my partner about how I would make Khafre fall. We used to be close till she and Amon came along....Naturally being the stupid girl she was...she told Khafre. He had me hung leaving my pregnant Yuni all alone to raise our daughter. Even then he covered up my death again. Calling it a suicide." The little girl who she had never seen before stood up and smiled. "I am Sadek.....Your Aunt. I died when too young. That was not his fault but the lesson here is that there are people who have wronged you but you must learn to forgive them. Just like we have forgiven everyone around us. These people came today ready to see you forgive and move on from such a terrible experience." They all laid their hands on her shoulders and arms and with that she smiled standing up from the chair. "I will forgive him....." "The Curse has not started fully. Do you intend to get revenge even with forgiveness?" "Yes...." Category:Blog posts